Chaotic Normality
by KirbyKing
Summary: The City of Townsville is a really lively place. Everyday life for the Powerpuff Girls begins to get more action-packed, but so far what they know is normal... (Originally "The City of Townsville) *Chap 3 up!* *R&R, please! I think this is a great story!*
1. A little exposition...

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Mayor sits down into his huge seat and, like his normal dumb self, wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do that day. Ms. Bellum handed him a paper, asking him to sign it.  
  
"Oh, a very important document?" Mayor asked. He began to read. "I hereby declare that this fanfic writer does not own the Powerpuff Girls or is gaining money from this fanfic. Then there's this little x with a line." Mayor looked at Ms. Bellum. "Where do I sign?"  
  
"At the line, sir..."  
  
"Uhhhh..." Mayor wasn't always sure exactly how to...  
  
Ms. Bellum sighed. "M. A. Y..." Spell.  
  
=====  
  
"THE CITY OF CITYSVILLE!"  
  
"And what might we actually be doing here? What events in this loathesome locale deserves our recognition? What kind of narrator doesn't know these kinds of things? I'm the narrator and I don't even know! Agh!"  
  
A man in a white lab coat crossed the partially-mended Citysville bridge. Today was one of those bring-your-kid-to-work days, although he generally didn't believe that a lab was any place for a child. Sometimes he wondered if his boss smoked... His daughter sat in the back looking back. She turned and sat back down.  
  
"Daddy, why do I have to come?"  
  
Her dad, Doctor Oxide, although clad in clothes reminiscent of our favorite scientist, told her about what kind of day they were having at the lab. He did look a lot like Professor Utonium, a co-worker that had recently come and then gone, but he wasn't so... square, like the other scientists had called him. He was the only one that had looked past the image of the Professor.   
  
"Oh, if only Utonium still worked at the lab," he said to himself. The way Professor Utonium had talked about his daughters made them seem really nice; it would've been best for his daughter Beth not to be with people from around this area. Unfortunately they all seemed to pick on her everyday, from what he could tell when she came home everyday.  
  
He switched the radio to one playing a song. "--signal in the sky! That's when you know that you have to fly-o!"  
  
Coming to a stop at his spot in the parking lot, he held her hand as they walked into the building. Upon entering she began to walk just a little closer to his side. He eyed some of the kids. A few girls that were doing their hair, some boys that ran around him in a game of... hit and tag? He frowned. Neither of these things were even in Beth's character.  
  
Professor Oxide walked to his room. Sitting down on a chair with wheels, he put his daughter in his lap and looked down into her large, emerald eyes. Ironically, that was the eye color of Professor Utonium's spunkiest daughter, and Beth was definitely not spunky. Rolling across the room, he smiled as she giggled with joy from the "ride".  
  
-----  
  
"THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!"  
  
"And it's a beautiful weekend morning! All the townspeople are hustling and bustling. But of course in such a metropolitian place, you have to expect criminals. But our fair city is kept safe by none other than the Powerpuff Girls! And there they are now!"  
  
The Powerpuff Girls sped out through the Townsville skies on watch. So far nothing had happened. But that doesn't stop the evil plans of... Him...  
  
-----  
  
Him collapsed onto the sofa and began to watch his tapes of the Powerpuff Girls' endless toils and troubles. He had yet to find another weakness. He sighed and crossed his legs. For an ultimate evil being he was sure having trouble destroying the world. But just then, the episode "Three Girls and a Monster" began...  
  
Him watched as a colossal orange beast rose from the ocean depths. Raising his eyebrow, he watched to see how the girls overcame this foe. It began to smash the Powerpuffs again and again. Him sat up. How did they stop this one? He kept watching. Bubbles floated up. By now Him's face was inches from the screen. And then, miraculously, the beast walked away.  
  
"THAT'S IT?!" he screeched; that was an absurd way of beating a monster. "What kind of--" he stopped midsentence. "Hmmm... now begins the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls!"  
  
-----  
  
"Now back to bad old Citysville... I'm the narrator for heaven's sake, this author really--"  
  
Professor Oxide swung the door closed and locked it. He was leaving to go to the restroom. He didn't like leaving Beth alone, it could spell trouble, but he told her not to do touch anything, and especially from the chemicals. He sighed and pushed the door to go into the bathroom. *scream* Quickly, he left and entered the restroom that actually said "Men's" on it.  
  
And if there wasn't a worse time, two of her boy classmates were running outside. And the combination of windows and the urge to pick on her that was so innate in the character of little boys so did not help the situation. And it helped that there was neither an adult to belt them up or get them into trouble.  
  
The boys were going into each window and throwing a rock in with immature glee. One boy hoisted the other up on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Beth!"  
  
Beth turned her head just as a stone passed by and directly hit the large sphere containg a certain chemical that was behind her. The two boys laughed as they ran off, unknowing of the damage they caused. Beth turned and screamed just as many gallons of chemicals were poured right on her.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Professor Oxide had heard his daughter scream and had come in as quick as possible. And the sight was one of the last things he had wanted to happen. Professor Oxide brought her to the chemical shower and pulled down the string, washing off the chemical. He hugged his unconscious (from shock) girl close. Fortunately, his boss was compassionate enough to let him go home. He just wasn't going to pay him for that month's work.  
  
-----  
  
Him cackled evily as he rubbed his claws together. He dipped into ocean and looked around. A creature the likes of the ones in that episode shouldn't be too hard to find. He grinned as he spotted a rather large tail and began to put his curse on the creature. Opening it's now red, glowing eyes, it rose to it's feet to, in short, destroy Townsville.  
  
"Oh what are the girls going to do? How will they ever get out of this one? Oh, I can't bear to watch!" 


	2. Sheep in Wolf's clothing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls I do not own. If you were to say that I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, you would be correct, but if you were to say that I own the Powerpuff Girls, then you would be wrong. For I do not own the Powerpuff Girls... Furthermore, the fanfic writer does not receive monetary earnings for writing a fanfic such as this. Money, of course, would be niec to get but from this fanfic the writer does not get any.  
  
=====  
  
Flying above Townsville, the girls began to go over the beach. And it was the oddest sight since...  
  
"The beach is totally empty!" Buttercup said.  
  
"Look!" Bubbles said, pointing to a rather large footprint.  
  
"Hey, don't I recognize that footprint?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Duh. It's HUGE!" Buttercup, of course.  
  
"Well girls, stopping him this time won't be a day at the beach!" Blossom told them.  
  
"Go girls, go!"  
  
The girls sped into Townsville, following the footprints. It wasn't long until they could see the big orange beast. After all, it's about as tall as the tallest buildings in Townsville. Bubbles, of course, sped up ahead in an attempt to get rid of it like she did last time.   
  
Flying up in front, it opened its mouth and let out a colossal roar. Bubbles suddenly got a good look at its expression. It wasn't quite right. Suddenly, it whacked her and she made a hole in the street.  
  
"Bubbles!"   
  
Bubbles, rubbing her head, pulled herself out. "I'm okay..." She flew up to her sisters. "But the monster, it's different."  
  
Blossom observed how it seemed, if not bigger, most definitely badder. "I don't get it. Any bright ideas, girls?"  
  
Buttercup crossed her arms. First of all, none of Blossom's bright ideas worked, and secondly, her muscle didn't work last time either. They didn't have much. "Well, let's try and hit it from far away!"  
  
"Good idea, Buttercup!" Blossom said enthusiastically. "Let's do it!"  
  
The girls sped toward the monster. Dodging the top of a building, their eyes turned red and began to shoot laser beams at the monster. But it's thick, orange skin prevented the attack from hurting it.  
  
"Girls, Starburst Formation!" Coming together, they shot beams from their hands to form one large beam that hit the monster in the back. The beast groaned and turned as the Powerpuffs' attack continued. It walked toward them, their beam now right on it's stomach. Although it must've hurt a little, it wasn't enough as it swatted them all like flies and they smashed into the ground.  
  
"Awww... Paradise Lost?" said a voice.  
  
"I should've known," Blossom said, her eyes squinted. "Come out from where you're hiding, Him!"  
  
He appeared behind them, appearing to be laying on something but there was nothing under him. "It seems you can't win. Are the girls finally defeated? Of course, I'd take over your minds just to get the satisfaction of hearing you say "Yes", but there are other ways to have fun!"  
  
The girls, stunned, had no choice but to speed home.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?" asked Professor Oxide.  
  
"No, I'm sure!" Beth answered. She sat by herself in bed, all cuddled up. And boy, since she got home she was exhausted. Unfortunately, her body still was full of energy and she could neither sleep nor do anything. If any Sandman existed he wasn't here right now, she thought to herself.  
  
After changing her position countless times, she pulled herself from bed and walked into the bathroom. Standing on a small stool to reach the sink, she turned the water on, made her hands wet a little, and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, the stool wobbled, and she slipped! She braced herself for a fall on the tiles, but nothing came. Opening her eyes, she suddenly realized that she was floating! Rubbing her eyes more, she made sure that she wasn't on the ground. Then she turned to the stool. She picked it up, easily! The kindergartener had never felt so alive; she was tired no more! She zoomed downstairs to show her dad.  
  
"Oh daddy look! I can fly!"  
  
-----  
  
"How on Earth--"  
  
"Him took over the monster and now it won't leave like it did last time," Blossom explained.  
  
"There must be a way!" Professor said. He could become PowerProf again, but memories of the first time were crystal clear in his mind. There was only one option left...  
  
"Dynamo." 


	3. The Bet

DISCLAIMER: My name is Jack Wednesday and I'm a Truant Officer. What's a Truant Officer you ask well my job is to bring kids to one of our country's fine educational facilities, which means my job is not to stand here and tell corporate officials how this fan-written story written by a student who actually does go to one of our country's fine educational facilities and say that he does not own the Powerpuff Girls nor does he earn money for his work now thank you for your time and if you're still reading this, I'll have to ask you to please stop for that's the extent of what I'll say.  
  
LoL, having fun reading my creative ways of making disclaimers? I don't think I got Jack's character in that, but it was still funny while writing it.  
  
=====  
  
Beth had no friends at her school. Which didn't really matter to her because when they did pay any attention to her, it usually wound up with something hitting her, usually a spitball. But she was still bubbling with excitement because of her newfound superpowers. Unfortunately for her, Citysville had also recently outlawed superpowers within the city limits, which meant that she'd still have to take the bus home. The final bell rang at 3:00 just as she reached chapter 7.  
  
"And remember, your homework is to read chapters 1 through 56!"  
  
Beth packed up her books and sighed. She found it fortunate that she didn't have the man down the hall. He'd probably give chapters 1 through 88... The very thought was chilling for any student.  
  
Sitting in the back of her bus, she sat and looked out the window at the scenery. Since she was alone, there wasn't anything to do but that. Once out from the main part of Citysville, they passed a nuclear power plant, a radioactive dump, and then, when only a few kids from her neighborhood were left, they pulled into a sunny suburban area. She looked at her watch. 3:57. Mechanimals was just ending, but it was all the same to her since she was doing something else this afternoon.  
  
Since her home was actually in a different city and not in Citysville, she was free to use superpowers. Citysville was the closest place that actually had a job for scientists and an actual school. Walking to the mailbox, she looked around to make sure the bus was gone, and then floated up high enough so she could easily get the mail. She didn't particularly like the idea of her schoolmates seeing her have superpowers. They'd taunt her in some way and she hated to be picked on.  
  
In a flash of green, she appeared next to the door. Quickly going in and dropping off the mail, she announced that she was home and told her dad that she was going to be out for a while. Grabbing an apple and holding her book (thankfully her only assignment that afternoon) she left and then began to fly high in the sky.  
  
Although Beth used to be afraid of heights, now she most definitely wasn't. She flew over sunny fields of green. Here it was all warm and happy. She flew upwards and landed on a cloud, lazily drifting along in the sky, and began to read her book and eat her apple. Of course, while reading all those chapters, she hadn't paid attention to where the cloud was going.  
  
-----  
  
Mojo Jojo watched from his home on a volcano. The telescopic eye gave a perfect view of the monster's destruction. He frowned, since HE wanted to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. But unlike Him, Mojo was going to do it with his own hands.  
  
As Mojo began to design his best plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls yet, he thought about Him's tactics. Why many times has the ultimate evil made a plot that involved him directly attacking the girls? Usually he would possess people, toys, or drawings to wreak havoc, but what does he do himself?  
  
Suddenly, a head appeared in front of him. Screaming, Mojo Jojo instantly fell backwards in his chair. Getting up, he looked at Him's face.  
  
"Oh it's only you," Mojo said, annoyed.  
  
"Hmph, you think that I'm a horrible evil-doer?"  
  
"There are other ways to describe you, but that is what I think."  
  
"Well then, how about we make a bet! Whoever destroys the Powerpuff Girls first, gets to rule the world!"  
  
"Oh gee, what were we trying to do in the first place?"  
  
-----  
  
After the last event, the Professor had dismantled Dynamo in order to store it. It was only natural it would take some time to rebuild it. It was not a small project and the girls could only watch sadly as Townsville was destroyed. They were floating by the window and they didn't do anymore than stare.   
  
*beep beep beep*  
  
"What?" Blossom turned, surprised. Was their anything more than the giant monster already?  
  
Blossom picked up the phone as the other two stood by.  
  
"H-Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Powerpuff Girls! Mojo Jojo is destroying Townsville!"  
  
"We're on it, Mayor!"  
  
-----  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Mojo Jojo, dressed in some sort of black, shiny cybernetic armor all over, was blasting buildings with lasers from the palms of his hands. Floating in the air, he moved with ease vaporizing a whole street of buildings. Then, with a special audio receptor that gave him super hearing, he detected the trademark 'whoosh' of the Powerpuff Girls. He turned just in time to get kicked in the head by Buttercup.  
  
Smashing into the ground, he groaned as he got back up. The three girls were already right in front of them.  
  
"The Powerpuff Girls never lose!" Blossom exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mojo said, floating up from the ground.  
  
"Let's get'im!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
The three girls charged up, but not in time for Mojo to send up a purplish-clear orb around him. The girls reach it and began to punch it, but the shield wouldn't break. Mojo was totally invulnerable!  
  
"Woohoo! I believe that this is quite your unlucky day!"  
  
Mojo put his palms forward and began to send green beams at the Powerpuff Girls. They smashed into the asphalt of the street, sending up pieces of black rock and dust. Rubbing their heads, they got up.  
  
"If you weren't a coward, you'd fight us without that shield!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
Bubbles agreed, "Yeah, you doo-doohead!"  
  
"Very well, I will show you the true power of the Mojo suit!" The shield faded, and then Mojo Jojo charged at the girls. Buttercup, being the most eager to fight, was of course first to charge at Mojo. In a flash he had side-'stepped' her move and left her flying back from the force that she had put in her attack.   
  
"Let's see you move fast after you get hit by some ice!" Blossom said. She took a deep breath and blew ice as hard as she could. Covering one side of the suit, Mojo began to lose his aerial balance. He groaned, and then he broke out of the ice!  
  
"Ha! Your efforts will be for no good! Bring it on!"  
  
Mojo Jojo put his left arm on his right forearm, a finger pressed a button, and then a red laser shot out, hitting Blossom, sending her into the ground. Buttercup came from behind, but Mojo Jojo ducked her assault and grabbed her leg, and then threw her down next to her sister with considerable force.  
  
"Take this!" Bubbles cried as she slapped her hands together, sending thundering sound waves in Mojo's direction.  
  
"Very well then, take that I will!"  
  
Mojo Jojo put out his hands and then let out a force of air that bounced him back, but deflected the sound waves. He then charged at Bubbles and punched her in the face and sent her into the ground as well.  
  
"And the finale!" Mojo said as he put forward both his palms. Suddenly, a few dozen glowing globs burst out. But while they were in the air, they became long, skinny, and most of all sharp glowing crystals.  
  
"OH NO! Is it all over for the girls! Will they be defeated in a most gruesome defeat?" 


End file.
